The Choice To Love
by In-The-Shadows
Summary: Squall's hideing his feelings again and this time it could destroy evererything he's ever wanted. Squall/ Seifer YAOI! (sp?) hehehe ^_^ Enjoy!
1. Impossible

****

The Choice To Love

__

Authors Note: I can not believe that I'm doing this… It's so completely unlike me… but, sometimes a story idea won't leave you alone. Thank god for pen names. Any way here's my story.

****

Chapter One:

__

Impossible

Squall lay on his back, limbs sprawled haphazardly over his massive bed. He wasn't about to delude himself that sleep was coming. For the past week now he'd barely slept or ate. He wasn't in the strictest sense of the word starving himself, and had no real premeditation to harming himself. His body wouldn't let him sleep, and his mind had been often too occupied to remember food. His friends simply figured he was entering a strong internal dialogue phase that would phase out as quickly as it had appeared. In the mean time they placed food in front of him periodically and he eat mechanically.

God knew he'd tried to tear himself from this deep reflection, but there was something he had to figure out first. Thoughts he should never have had that needed to be controlled…

With an exasperated sigh he shoved the blankets from him. They were just smothering him and would serve no purpose sense it didn't look like he'd be sleeping anyway. He sat up, wincing a little at a back muscle he'd sprained the other day. It was nuisance that could be easily massaged away…if he could've bloody reached that spot. So out of pride and a few other things he'd simply ignored the pain theses past few days, though it hadn't made trying to get sleep any easier. As he flicked on his dorm lights he wondered over one thing… why did fate torture him so much? Dangle the one thing he wanted within arms reach filling him with too much fear and pride to reach out and take it. He didn't get to dwell over this long, however. Shortly after his light as on their was a muffled string of curses from next door and the shuffling of angry feet.

Even with his head in his hands Squall managed a smirk. After the defeat of Ultimacia Seifer had become another member of the 'gang'. He'd mellowed down a lot towards his friends, even though he still had the fighting spirit. It was almost as if he was tired of being such an arrogant ass all the time. Aside from the lingering temper, Squall didn't mind the change at all. It was more like the Seifer he could vaguely remember from the orphanage. 

There was a brief slamming of doors and before the angry blond could storm into his room Squall remembered how dorm construction had caused Seifer, to his apparent displeasure, to be relocated right next to Squall. "Here it comes…" Squall murmured silently to himself as Seifer in boxers, a t-shirt and ruffled hair stalked into the room.

"Do you have _any_ idea exactly what time it is?!" Seifer hissed dangerously at the Brunette. Squall chuckled softly, with almost a biting tone as he turned to face the angry blond. 

"I don't know Seifer. 3? 4 AM? Enlighten me please."

Seifer growled dangerously, "If you know how late it is than _why_ in gods name are you still up? Still keeping _me_ up! You know your stupid light leaks through the walls!"

Squall just shook his head and tried for the thousandth time to massage the pain out of his back, and failed miserably. "Whatev-" he started but never finished. There was a rustle of fabric and the there were hands on his back. Running up and down it in an examining fashion. 

"You've pulled quite a few muscles…" Seifer mused, his voice thick with sleepiness and concentration. His hands hesitated a moment before rubbing the knots of Squalls muscles in a similar massage Squall himself would've done if he could reach the spot. "Why didn't you go to the damned infirmary or at least ask one of us for help?" Seifer said in a scolding tone full more of concern than discipline. It was surprising how fast the group had reformed all their old friendships just like they'd been at the orphanage, with the addition of a few others of course. As stubborn and afraid that it would all fade away one day Squall had to admit to himself that he liked having people to count on. Even if it was just for now. He would take whatever the hands of fate dealt him and try to make do.

"Because it's not that bad," Squall insisted. Even as he said this he arched his back into Seifer's hands to allow him better access to all his aching muscles. He still wouldn't ask his friends for help, but at least he didn't refuse it when it was offered anymore.

Seifer just shook his head and continued with the back rub, waiting until all the knots had given way. When they had his hands stilled on the small of Squalls back for a few moments. Call it morbid curiosity, but he just had to ask. "All this isn't because of Rinoa is it?" He asked tentatively.

"No," Squall murmured, leaning on the headboard, almost half asleep. Seifer knew this would be the best time to get truthful answers out of him and he didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt about using it to his advantage. Just when Seifer thought he'd fallen asleep or into another interior monologue Squall spoke up again. "I told you and everybody else a dozen times, Rinoa is not my girlfriend. She's more like another member of family I never knew or something. Like another sister. Seems fitting that she went of with Sis and Laguna to help rebuild the cities destroyed by Ultimacia. They all have such big hearts." Squall paused a moment. "If your asking me if I miss them … yes, of course I do, but they do come to visit fairly often."

Seifer only nodded. At least he knew what wasn't bothering Squall. Now only if he knew what was. Even with their growing friendship he never got much out of Squall. It wasn't until he felt the vibration of the light snoring in Squalls back that he realized his companion had fallen asleep. With a little role of his eyes he shifted Squall so that he was in a better position for sleeping. Once that was done he didn't hesitate to lean down on the bed and close his eyes for a moment, not knowing that when he opened his eyes again that it'd be well into the morning and things would be a lot more complicated…


	2. Melodies Of Life

Authors Note: I revised the first chapter a little. ^_^ I think it sounds better that way.

**__**

Chapter Two:

Melodies Of Life

Squall curled gently against his pillow, not yet ready to give up the uncharacteristically pleasant sleep he'd fallen into. All his stress and frustration simply melted away as he slept. With a contented smile he snaked his arms around his pillow intending to pull it closer when he realized something very important… his pillow was moving…

In one fluid motion his eyes snapped open and he flew away from the figure he'd been… 'cuddling' a few moments before, too shocked to gain any sense of balance or control. Sadly his attempted getaway was a total failure for he careened into his desk taking a nightstand, a lamp, and an alarm clock with him. The loud crash that followed woke the blond with a snap. 

"What the hell?" He muttered groggily, obviously not a morning person. If it was for his confused terror at the _oh-so-very-wrong_ sight that he'd awoken too Squall would've laughed at how unthreatening Seifer looked just after he woke up. The tall blonde's sleepy gaze roamed over the room until it rested on the brunet's stormy blue/gray gaze. Seifer's smirk grew exceptionally large for the unhynely hour of the morning that it must have been. Squall looked _really_ adorable when he was helpless, although Seifer would never admit it. "You don't know how to let people sleep peacefully do you?" He said, his voice just oozing with his typical arrogance. Squall just glared at him making it very difficult for the blond not to laugh.

"Whatever…" the brunet got up, carefully avoiding the broken glass of the lamp and stalked to the closet to get his robe, thick terrycloth black. 

Seifer shook his head, his smirk looking dangerously like a smile at this point. "You get some breakfast ready and I'll clean up the aftermath of the S.S. Squall." He mumbled, mostly to himself as he stooped to pick up the broken bits of lamp.

Squall found it very odd that neither of them had said anything about… last nights very **_very_** wrong sleeping arrangements. However, since he didn't like to talk much, especially when it came to awkward situations he simply shrugged and stumbled through the living room and into the kitchen. All things considered it was better just to feed him and then part ways as soon as possible. It would be a strain on his will as it was, spending time with Seifer today. Then again… if he hadn't woken him up… he might've never seen him again… that's the way he'd planned it… But sometimes….fate just doesn't go your way…

While our favorite lion was busy cooking breakfast and in deep inner monologue mode Seifer was busy straightening up his room. He'd just about finished when heard Squall call him into the kitchen. He had to smirk. He'd eaten with Squall before, in the cafeteria, but never in one of their dorms. It was nice… When Squall handed him the bowl with a small fruit salad in it he had to try exceptionally hard not to smack himself. He'd been spending way too much time with Squall if _he_ was starting to have interior monologs.

They sat and ate in silence for a few moments before Seifer opeaned his mouth to speak… Unfortunately before he could start, what would undoubtedly be a mostly one sided conversation when the lights surged brightly and went out. "What the hell?!" Seifer said jumping up at the same time as Squall. Sure there was a chance that is could be just a simple power outage, but after their recent struggles in the sorceress war they were more inclined to believe that Garden was under attack. They had both just begun to charge for the door when a battery operated walkie-talkie mounted on the wall near Squalls phone cackled to life.

"*Crackle* Squall….*fizz* okay. *More crackling.* Just *Fizz* power outage *Still fizzing* Stay put *Fizz* *Crackle* *Die completely*"

Squall and Seifer looked at the walkie talkie, to each other, then back at the walkie talkie. After a few moments they relaxed and returned to their seats at the kitchen table. More silence. Squall began to rhythmically drum his fingers against the table in the attempts to distract himself from some _very_ wrong urges. "So…" He said at last. "Guess we're stuck here for a while…. Hu?"

Seifer didn't bother to glance his way, he only nodded. There was more silence and Squall took this time and shadowing darkness to examine what he could see of Seifer. With a smile no one else have ever seen he admitted that he really liked Seifer's company. Everyone one else would worry about him and try to get him to talk, but not Seifer. He was content to let Squall be his own way. Silent, contemplative, even broody. He never looked at Squall with pity, which Squall was extremely grateful for. He was the one person, if there was any at all, that understood him the best. "So…" came Seifer's voice, immediately breaking Squalls line of thought. Squall looked up, a little surprised, into the familiar cocky smile of his friend. "What do you wanna do?"

****

~~~ (20 Minutes Later) ~~~

"Seifer… I can not believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Oh, come on Squall! You _know_ you're having fun!" Squall couldn't decide whether that comment was sincere or some other form of challenge. Friendship and al, they still loved to try to best each other; even if that meant pushing buttons.

"Just spin the stupid arrow!" Squall growled impatiently. Yes that's right, two of the highest ranking officers in the highest ranking military organization in the world were sprawled on the floor playing _Twister_.

"Alright I got left hand blue…" Seifer mused putting the board down to move his hand over Squalls waist to the nearest blue dot. Squall, who was blushing furiously at the moment tried in vain to hide it. He was facing the ceiling, and Seifer the floor (Different strategies for winning twister I guess.) and after that last move they were practically sandwiched Seifer on top of Squall. Hence Seifer's excellent view of Squalls face and Squalls inability to hide his blush. Seifer had to smirk when he saw it. No one blushed like Squall, just lightly over his cheekbones. Hell no one was anything like Squall. He took a moment to note that his thoughts had been dwelling on the usually scowling brunet for some time now. This unexpected time together was so… nice. Especially since they hadn't tried to kill each other yet. Seifer smiled, not smirked, smiled unconsciously at Squall, who was again scowling trying to hide his blush. He really did look cute like that…. It would be so easy too… Seifer shook his head what the _HELL_ was he thinking?! Squall was his friend. _JUST_ his friend. That's all! He gulped a little trying to get a grip and mumbled. "You're turn."

Squall spun the arrow and of course he had to get something that would put them in an even more odd position. With an inward groan at what he'd be forced to do. Slowly he moved his leg to the green dot near Seifer's leg. If he could pull off this one Seifer wouldn't be almost on top of him anymore, he'd be _directly_ on top of him. He held his breath as his struggled for balance and his foot neared it's target…closer…closer…and…

****

*THUD!*

Gravity had it's way as both SeeD members went crashing to the floor, a muffled groan coming from both of them. "Great…. Just great…." Squall thought to himself. "This _really_ helps…." Seifer pulled away at the same time that Squall turned his head to ask him to get off. They both froze in their movements, Seifer and Squalls faces hover inches apart, and neither knew just what to do…. This was so…right?! 

Fate chose that moment to intervene. The lights flared on quickly followed by the wall video intercom. Both Squall and Seifer scrambled apart blushing like mad. Squall stalked to answer the video while Seifer busied himself with putting them game away and other pointless tasks in the attempt to force the awkwardness from the room.

"Hello?" Squall said as an image of a slightly frazzled Quistis appeared on screen.

"Hello Squall. Sorry about the power outage. No need to worry though. It was just because _someone_" she glared at someone off screen, "was overloading the power circuits with their massive amounts of hair care products." Quistis turned her attention back to Squall, "Anyway we managed to fix the problem, only a few blown fuses. Everything should be perfectly fine, but just for securities sake we've decided to cancel all classes and kee Garden as quiet as possible for the day, just until we can make sure there was no further damage." 

Squall nodded understandingly and Quistis was about to continue when a hyperactive yellow blur lunged at her, tackling her to the ground just off camera with a roar, "GIVE ME BACK MY CURLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

There was a small scuffle off screen that left everyone with a big sweat drop on their face. "DOWN SELPHIE!" A crack of a whip resonated over the intercom and Selphie reluctantly retreated, but not before she shot out a few healthy death glares directed at Quistis, who was holding the side of her head. "Ahem… as you can see there are a few more things we need to handle but nothing that you need to concern yourself with." She paused again to pick up a piece of paper. "Oh, but Headmaster CID did want to see you sometime today. Got all that?" She asked looking up again. Squall, still slightly shaken from Selphie's attack only nodded. Quistis saluted and was gone.

"Well then…" said Seifer from behind Squall after they'd both taken time to recover from the attack of the hyperactive yellow blur, "I'd better be off. I have a few errands to run, and you've gotta see Cid. Later Leonhart!" he said waving at Squall over his shoulder.

"Goodbye… Seifer…" Squall said after he was well out of earshot. The look of pain in his eyes was too strong to be masked. What he had to do would probably kill him inside, just like being closed up had almost done, but he just couldn't risk his heart… he was too much of a coward… With a sigh he pulled himself from his room and started the long walk to headmaster Cid's office. The walk that would solidify his transfer to Galbadia garden once and for all. He'd never have to bear his heart, he'd never have to risk anything, he could stay in his own little bubble forever… that was what he wanted after all… right?


	3. Almost Home

**__**

Chapter Three:

Almost Home

Soft booted footsteps traced their way through the halls of the stranger Garden. She'd set foot there only two times in her life, but this trip was more important than anything else she'd ever done. As usually she'd put it upon herself to smack some sense into her cold, distant, and all around foolhardy student. She had to bit back a laugh as she rounded the corner into his office. His desk was piled high with paperwork and in the very center he was sprawled, asleep….exhausted… With a sad sigh as shook her head and closed a good part of the distance between them. Leaning over his desk a little she brushed a few unruly chocolate strands of hair behind his eyes. The movement was soft, gentle, but it woke him anyway. His stormy blue eyes fluttered open and struggled to focus. He sat up and blinked a few times before her name finally registered.

"Quistis? What are yo-" He was cut off.

"If you really need to ask, you're not as smart as I thought you were." He blinked in response to his old instructor, she just shrugged and continued. "It's been almost a month since you left…. Why haven't you come back yet?" She asked tilting her head to one side as if she were asking a math teacher a simple arithmetic problem the just refused to answer. 

Squall blinked again. "I've been really busy… I haven't had the time to visit."

"Oh please Squall!" Quistis snapped a little. She'd been very patient with him for her whole life, but on this particular topic, her patience was drawing thin. Squall looked mildly surprised but she paid no attention to his miraculous, even if it was small, show of emotion. "I didn't mean to visit, I meant why haven't you swallowed your damn pride and come back for good! Don't you see how needlessly your suffering?!" She leaned both hands firmly on his desk to emphasize her point. "You have everything anyone could ever want, friends, family, a great job, and most importantly, someone who loves you more than anything else in the world! It's all right at your fingertips and your pushing it away because you're too scared it will all fall apart. It's time you bit the damn bullet and started to give a damn and show it!" Quistis took a deep breath to regain her composure before continuing, unfortunately not noticing the most adorable terrified look in the eyes of the young man before her. Quistis was a great instructor, but when she got angry it wasn't pretty. Smoothing back a bit of mussed hair Quistis continued with her usual cool air. "I'm sorry if that little outburst scared you… having Selphie as a roommate can really get to you…Just keep it all in mind, because it's all true… you can ignore it all you like, but it will always be there… and we all know you want it…" She shook her head and began to walk out of the office, leavening Squall to his own thoughts. Before she was completely out of earshot she said, "If you love something let it go, if it never comes back it was never yours to begin with, but if it dose come back it's yours to keep." With that she continued down the long hallway pausing only one facing a wall to say, "He'll be out of here if you ask him, I'm sure of it." With a small grin directed that the corner of the wall she turned and continued on her way home while the unseen figure around the corner continued with it's plans…

****

~~~

The rain came down in big soft drops late in the evening. It was that time of in-between day and night the time of dusk. It was misty and gray in the gardens of Galbadia as a lone figure walked through it. Alone…always alone… he paused in his meaningless trek and leaned against the garden wall, he head turned towards the heavens, the rain caressing his face. And in that seemingly serene and peaceful place he could only think of one thing. _"I've never felt so lonely…"_ He closed his eyes as the rain came down over his unprotected body, almost willing it to wash away…everything… Quistis had been right… he'd had a better lot than most, and he turned his back on it… because he was such a coward… He tried to clear his mind of everything but that tiny little voice in the back of his head never gave up…_ "…but everything I've ever lost has come back to me in a sense… my father…my orphanage friends…sis…Dose that mean they're all mine to keep?" _He hung his head in silent defeat. He was a fool… he didn't deserve them… but they'd proved that they'd always be there… and weather he deserved it or not he did want them with him… all of them… especially… Footfalls were approaching him, closing fast. He'd been to distracted to noticed before, but just as the figure approached he looked up through his bangs and nearly jumped in surprise. "Seifer?!"

"Squall…" Seifer murmured with his usual arrogance, only… much softer… before the stunned brunet could say anything in reply the taller man cupped Squalls chin upwards a little bit and dipped his own head for a kiss. A passionate loving kiss… This was one fight Squall would definitely lose. Any and all thoughts of fighting left his mine the minute Seifer's lips touched his own and despite all his renegade strength he felt his knees growing weak and was forced to lean on the wall for support. Not that he'd have had much of a choice on that. The instant Seifer felt Squall respond just as passionately to the kiss her wrapped his arms tightly around him and pinned him to the wall. Squall's hands snaked their way around Seifer as well, fisting around his collar and clinging to him desperately. They never spoke the words that were understood that day…that day when they held each other breathless in the rain…

When Seifer finally pulled away, his forehead resting firmly against Squalls he whispered only, "Lets go home." Squall smiled genuinely as his fingers intertwined with Seifer's. And, paying no mind to the rain whatsoever, they made there was home…together…


	4. Monsters in the Shadows

**__**

Chapter Four

Monsters in the Shadows

Seifer typed in the access code to his new, much larger, shared dormitory, and shrugged his way inside. It had been another long day of endless meeting. Being in the uppermost ranks of Blamb made for some of the most mind-blowing missions and some of the most boring meetings…. Needless to say he was exceptionally glad to be home. More so today than any other day. Today he had a very special mission in mind. One that he'd been looking forward to with earnest anticipation. He prowled his way through the entrance hall into the living room to hunt down his prey…

A loud crashing sound that could only be the falling of many pots, pans, and other various cooking paraphernalia, signaled that Squall must be cooking again. Seifer had to bite back a chuckle as he rounded the glass toped coffee table. Squall was a great cook, really, but for someone so skilled in weaponry he'd never seen anyone more clumsy. 

Creeping his way into the kitchen as silently as possible Seifer found his fellow gun blade master on his hands and knees in a pool of cookery supplies, half eaten large strawberry held firmly between his teeth and lips and he scrambled to pick up the mess, not giving Seifer the slightest notice. That is… until his looming presence made itself known with a grunted, "Hello Squall." Without bothering to look up Squall mumbled some sort of greeting through the strawberry and continued to clean. Seifer stood their patiently waiting for Squall to look up at him, and five minutes or so latter when every pot was back in place the brunet, still on hands and knees with strawberry firmly in mouth, glanced up at Seifer with a somewhat questioning look.

Seifer shook his head and walked over to Squall, cupping his fingers under Squalls chin and gently lifting him upward. Once they were eye to eye, or as close as they could get to it Seifer took one menacing step towards Squall. Stormy blue eyes narrowed just a bit in suspicion and he gulped a little at the obviously forgotten strawberry. He was about to just sallow it and ask what Seifer wanted when he was swooped from the floor onto the counter and practically devoured by a hungry kiss and crushing embrace. Squall happily surrendered to the attack, but not before making a mental note to plan some serious revenge latter.

When they did finally pull, slowly and breathlessly apart, resting their foreheads against each other, Squall managed to speak just on the edge of a whisper, "And to what do I owe this rather warm hello?"   
Seifer smirked dangerously and threw Squall over his shoulder casually throwing out the comment, "Oh you'll see." 

****

~~~

They were not entirely unnoticed as they struggled their way down the hall and out a back entrance into the courtyards. A lone pair of visiting brown eyes watched over them with a contented satisfaction. Maybe it had stung just a little bit that she and Squall weren't right for each other, but it was for the best. They were both much happier this way. Her place was never in military organizations, but more towards the peaceful and helpful life Ellone lead. That way she got the best of both worlds.

Chuckling to herself as she passed down the scenic hallway she knew that both Zell and/or Selphie would personally tare the entire Garden apart if they needed to find the two commanders latter, and they almost always did, because some little thing or another almost always went wrong. It would be quite a sight watching Quistis and Irvine try to calm them down. It was definitely locked in her agenda, a fight not to be missed. Those four put on better shows than some of the highest ranking Oscar winners.

A sudden crack of a whip snapper her out of her deep reflection. She stopped walking, seeing Selphie and Quistis just up ahead. Selphie was quickly being backed up into a wall with her hands held outwards in a surrender position as Quistis advanced, hair more than frazzled and whip out ready to do business. From her position down the hall she could just make out what they were saying.

"Now-now Quistis… this is no reason to get upset! It's a perfectly reasonable expense…" Selphie pleaded in fear her high pitched voice growing louder and more shrill every time she spoke.

"Two thousand gill! On **HAIR SPRAY!!!!!**" Quistis roared angrily shoving a paper, obviously a bill, under Selphies nose.

"Well honestly! How else do you expect me to keep this hair style in place and go out fighting every two minutes!"

Quistis only growled in response causing everyone in the near vicinity to sweat drop at the more aggressive side of their favorite instructor. Selphie began t scream for help and it wasn't long after that before Zell and Irvine came to offer their assistance to the madness.

"Looks like this little fight is gonna start earlier than I would've thought." mused Rinoa going over her little black book of bets while leaning against the railing in the hall. She was just getting comfortable to watch the inevitable chose with a deep wracking, piercing pain in the dead center of her chest caused her to kneel over the side of the railing and drop her book. Confused a little scared Rinoa calmly waited for it to stop, but it only got worse and more pounding as sweat began to form on her forehead. Like some intense powerful energy was beating on her body from every angle. She'd only felt something like this once before. During their final battle against Ultimacia… when the attacks blasted against her… and her sorceries powers bubbled up inside near out of all control. Something had to be going horrible wrong with them again… but… what the hell could it possible mean?! Rinoa clutched her chest with one fist as the other vainly tried to support her against the railing in the hall. With a small cry of pain she crumpled to the floor and was swallowed up in a void of blackness.

****

~~~

By this time Squall and Seifer had endured a small wrestling match of their own before finally settling down on one of gardens courtyard benches to watch the sun set and get a little peace. They sat curled up against each other in a nice comfortable embrace, Squall's head resting on Seifers left shoulder, listening to his heart beat. Squall was actually pretty near asleep exhausted from meetings, miserably failed cooking attempts, and their earlier wrestling match, when Seifer spoke up again.

"Squall… there's been something I've been meaning to tell…ask you… for some time now…"

Squall moved to sit facing his Seifer, still just faintly wrapped in his arms. "Yes?" he mumbled still a little drowsy, but trying very hard to give Seifer his full attention. He had to struggle not to smirk when he noticed how red Seifer was getting. Seifer never blushed… This had to be good. Just as Seifer was opening his mouth to finish whatever he'd just started….

"GUYS! GUYS!" echoed throughout the courtyard in a rouge strained, and all too familiar chicken-wuss tone. 

Seifer shot Zell a very annoyed look as he turned to face him and would've said some not very nice things that would've increased the rating of this fan fiction if he had not noticed the desperate look on his friends face. 

"I know you're busy," he started when he finally caught up to where they'd been cuddling peaceful a few moments before, "But this is _really_ important! Something is majorly wrong with Rinoa! She came here to visit for the long weekend and she just collapsed right in front of us! Quistis thinks it might have something to do with her powers going on the fritz! You have to come check this out right now!!"

While Zell proceeded to engage in some shadow boxing Squall and Seifer looked at each other in an unspoken agreement. This was _definitely _not good. "Let's go!" they said in unison.

As the trio speed off towards the infirmary they had very little clue of the fresh new hells an old evil was about to unleash before them.


	5. Goodbye Too Soon…

**__**

Goodbye Too Soon…

The small informatory room seemed even more like a sardine can that usual that evening. With Rinoa stretched out on the bed, which took up almost the entire center of the room, the rest of the gang (Quistis, Irvine, Squall, Seifer, Zell, and Selphie) was forced to squeeze themselves around the edges in tiny little waiting room chairs while Dr. K tried her best to explain exactly what was wrong with the young sorceress.

"From what I can understand…" She paused to shake her head in disbelief… "There's absolutely nothing wrong…" She trailed off obviously having trouble believing her own words… It just didn't compute…

"What the hell?!" Zell screamed jumping up into a frenzy of shadowboxing. "There has to be something wrong with her! You don't just pass out for no reason!"

"Zell for the love of hyne stop jumping around like that before someone loses an eye! This room isn't exactly roomy if you catch my drift!" Said Irvine sliding to one side hoping to avoid Zells wrath.

"Surely you've made a mistake Dr. K…" Quistis started in her usual polite tone of voice…. "It dose seem rather odd for someone to simple pass out for no reason what-so-ever."

"I'm sorry children but I-" Dr. K started her motherly instincts kicking in in an attempt to comport the distressed twenty or so year olds but was cut off by someone who went unnoticed when they had entered the room.

"She doesn't have nearly enough information to help your young friend…" Said Matron grimly from the doorway.

"Matron!?" Selphie started in surprise, but Matron held up one hand to silence her and continued. 

"There is extensive information of sorceress powers that only a select few have ever had an absolute necessity to be informed. Under normal circumstances your friend would be taken away for 'treatment' elsewhere and the whole incident would be covered up…" she paused and offered a small smile, "But knowing what loyal friends all of you can be I think it's better you know the truth of the situation…."

"Matron…" Squall spoke up quietly, but at last… "What exactly are you saying."

Matron took a small step into the room to let the door slide shut behind her before continuing. "You see sorceress powers aren't just giant amounts of energy that could occasionally blow a mental fuse.. It's a very intelligent type of energy… like… almost like a mind of it's own… Like it knows how to use and kill a body before going on to the next one… And I think… that your friend's energy is tired of being dormant…"

The room filled with a thick silence as the group tried to comprehend what they had just been told. It was the ever level headed Quistis who spoke first, "Will she die?"

"There is a good possibility of that I'm afraid…" Matron trailed off again…

"Can we do anything?" The hyperactive shadow boxer cut in for once being deadly serious.

Matron looked at Rinoa and sighed sadly before continuing, "I'm afraid all we can do now is watch and wait…" The room fell silent once more and Matron and Dr. K slipped out of the room as quietly as possible, to give the group some privacy.

It was very much of a shock and the whole groupp could decide on nothing to do but… wait. And wait they did together with some quite conversation between them, but for the most part their was silence…

Silence especially on Seifer's part. He was giving some serious thought to his past with Rinoa… The reason they'd gotten together… the reason they broke up… sure it could mean nothing… but somehow it just didn't feel that way… a sharp tap in his left shoulder brought him back to reality with a sharp glare. He relaxed, however, into his usual smirk when he realized it was only Irvine handing him some food.

"Chill man!" Irvine commented as he handed him the plate. "You're getting as bad as Squall with all that zoning out!" Seifer just grumbled in reply and set to work on his dinner. The first thing your taught as a SeeD 'An army marches on it's stomach.' Out of the corner of his eye he could see Zell and Selphie circled up together on a chair, almost asleep, as well as Irvine and Quistis looking fairly comfortable. While devouring a turkey leg he took a moment to glance over at Squall. He was sitting quietly beside him staring, as if in a trance, at Rinoa. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy… Out of everyone Squall must have liked Rinoa the best.. Seifer had always been their for him, but only she'd been able to annoy him into opening up… If no one else… Seifer should tell Squall his thoughts… he deserved to know…

"Squall…" Seifer started Squall looked up at him with one of the saddest looks he'd ever seen grace the stormy blue orbs. Seifer opened his moth, hoping what he had to say might help… when a sudden white blast of wall crushing energy exploded through the room sending everyone flying into the waiting room. While most of the injured students fled in utter terror at the display, the orphanage gang struggled to regain their balance.

"So it comes to this dose it?" Came a chillingly cold voice from back inside what was left of Rinoa's room. They all stopped in their tracks to stare at the opening as the smoke cleared to reveal a body of what once had been Rinoa dangling three feet above the ground with the force of her own power. She resembled Rinoa in form, but her face looked so…dead… and full of hate… "Who would've guessed it? Not some epic battle of armies to bring you down, but a lonely boring day in the infirmary no less…. How fitting for such worthless beings.." The figure scoffed slowly floating over towards the group.

"Rinoa!" Squall cried out worried and the figure snapped it's line of vision to him.

"Interesting…" it mused. "You still think all of this has to do with mind games and innocent victims don't you?"

Squall glared at the figure and braced himself for the fight.

The figure of raw power only laughed. "You still think you can come to save the day in the name of all that is good and righteous." The figure rolled it's eyes and advance rapidly towards him, stopping when they were only three feet apart. "What do I need to do to convince you of the truth? I'm not some defenseless little child… all I wanted from you was power and the easiest way to get it was to make you all weak. Especially you Squall… I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

Squall glared harder at the figure still unwilling to believe such an ugly truth… no it couldn't be true… He watched the figure raise her hands in the air and tensed to defend against her… but she struck way to fast for him to even comprehend. One minute the whole team is standing the next their surrounded by twice as much rubble and all of his friends are sprawled out on the ground with injuries that must have been predominantly internal… He glanced quickly over his left shoulder only slightly hearing the dark voice of what was once Rinoa, "Do you believe me yet…?" He didn't care about her too much at the moment though. He glanced over his shoulder to see Seifer to be the only one that was at least conscious if in no condition to fight. He was kneeling, panting heavily, in no condition to fight. Squall saw something in his eyes, some desperate plea that told him all this had to be true.. That Rinoa really had this type of darkness in her…

"Squall!" Seifer near chocked out lunging to his feet and charging around Squall just in time to take one huge ass blast of magic from the floating figure. Squall cursed himself a thousand times over for losing his concentration… 

"SEIFER!" He cried out clutching the larger man's frame for support as it crumbled to the floor. "Seifer…" He chocked out again, kneeling and cradling the form in his arms, near tears…

"Make… sure… you…get her…for this… Leonhart…" Seifer barely whispered before he too passed out. Squall was overwhelmed with a thousand different emotions ranging from worry to hatred to pain to grief… She would pay alright… she would pay… Squall felt their air behind him snap and crackle as the figure began to power up for the final blow. He laid Seifer down gently swearing with everything he was to make her pay. Whether the victim of some evil mind game or just taken over by her darkest side he didn't care. He'd been in enough magic battle to know there was nothing of the Rinoa he cared for left. All their was left was hatred and power. 

"And now the fall of the mighty lion…" Squall heard the thing purr as it prepared to launch it's attack at last…. 

Squall smoothly slid his trusty gun blade into both hands, gripping it tight and turned around with dangerously narrowed eyes. "Think again." he said lunging toward her with all the force his body could give him. There was a clash of metal in flesh a bright white light, a bitterly chilling ice sensation, and then there was the darkness…


	6. A Modest Proposal

**__**

A Modest Proposal

Rinoa had been right. It had finally ended. That day. That very second when Squalls blade pierced her midsection followed by a sharp spray of ice crystals that tore at any vulnerable spot they could find. It was finally over. Her nor lifeless form fell to the ground leavening Squall the only one standing, the one left to pick up the pieces. Quite a lot to ask of someone who had endured so much, but it would be no problem for him… as long as Seifer was there… he could do anything.

And even now, three months after that fateful day, that's all he's waiting on. Waiting for Seifer to open his eyes and come back to him. The others have with hushed whispers of worry when he isn't looking. "Is this normal?" "I swear when he's not at work he's with Seifer." "It's like that's all that matters." To Squall it was. The only thing that mattered. He didn't care if it made him seem weak, or vulnerable, or flat out stupid for spending so much time with Seifer's unconscious form. When your emotions get to a certain point it's not even a choice anymore.

Luckily for our favorite lion three seemed to be a lucky number for him. For on the third month to the day that Seifer had been rendered unconscious by the searing attack was when it finally happened. He was by Seifer's bedside as usual, holding Seifer's hand in his, thinking, hoping, even praying that he would pull through. Both Dr. K and Matron had gone on for hours about possibilities and factors of damage. Frankly Squall couldn't t have cared less about anything else. All he wanted from this was the bottom line. Would Seifer live?

Squall sighed and leaned his head down on Seifer's chest, closing his eyes to all the frustration in the world. Weather it had been seconds or minutes since he'd begun using Seifer as his pillow (for the thousandth time might I add) it didn't matter… what did matter… was… his pillow was talking…

"So.. It dose sleep peacefully after all…" were Seifer's first musings as he pulled himself from the void.

Squall jerked up and gaped at Seifer with wide eyes misting over with tears almost immediately. "SEIFER!" He cried out lunging at the blond and pinning him in a ferocious bear hug.

"Squall…need…air…turning…blue…" Seifer choked out but only succeeded in getting the brunet to lessen his grip enough for air to flow freely to his lungs.

"For such a shrimp you sure do pack a punch," Seifer grinned arrogantly as Squall playfully punched him in the arm for that comment. "I take it I was missed?" He continued returning the embrace with as much force as Squall. 

Squalls "Yes." was muffled into the curve of Seifer's neck tickling the sensitive hairs that grew there. The just sat their for a long time holding each other until Seifer moved to pull away. Squall very reluctantly released him, almost afraid that his he let got Seifer would fade away before his eyes. But his fear didn't last for long when Seifer cupped Squalls chin and brought their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. Seifer ran his fingers gently through Squalls chocolate locks, cradling his head as Squall fisted his hands around the material of Seifer's collar. 

When that little issue of needing to breath came up again the pulled apart, but only just enough to breath, eyes still closed. Squall had no intention of leaving any time soon. He never knew that something as simple as Seifer's warm breath blowing over his face could be so comporting. He was so transfixed on that one thing that he hardly heard Seifer when he began speaking.

"I missed you too Ice prince, I missed you too." Squall gently rested his head against Seifer's shoulder only now realizing exactly how tired he was. They made a very cute scene just laying in each others arms Seifer leaning back against the headboard while stroking Squalls hair affectionately. Being blunt he'd be the first to admit how close to death he had actually come… He'd almost been torn from the only thing that had ever mattered. Now that he had a second chance he wasn't about to let that happen again. And he could finally get and answer to that question he'd begun to ask just before this whole Rinoa thing reared it's ugly head. "Squall?"

"Hm?"

"Marry me." 

Okay, so it was more of an order than a request, but the tone of Seifer's voice and the look in his eyes when Squall pulled away a little to stare at him in utter shock, his own eyes wider than dinner plates, said more than the most talented poet cold ever say.

Seifer opened his mouth to offer something, a little joke to lighten the mood, a comment, something, but Squall beat him to it.

"Yes. Yes, definitely yes." 

****

~~~

Squall slowly made his way down the narrow carpet, acutely aware of the man he walked arm and arm with. He took a few moment to glare, playfully at his father, who sat in the very first row. He still had to get revenge for his earlier offer to walk him down the isle. Okay so his hair was long and he had a slender build but that absolutely did NOT make him a girl. His father and his friends both had the strangest sense of humor, and hyne help him but he loved them all. As the short walk down the isle came to and end he turned to face the man who'd walked beside him. Seifer Almasy. 

Squall had never been known to be the very sentimental type, but somehow he was swept over with a storm of powerful emotions as their eyes met and the final reality of that day sunk in. "Seifer…" He whispered very very quietly so that not even the priest, who was rambling in his ear by now, would hear. Seifer nodded his head slightly to show that he'd heard and Squall continued in the same barely audible whisper, "I just want you to know that you're everything to me… I love you Seifer…"

Seifer made no verbal response at first, he merely tugged Squall into him by their joined hands and dipped his head down for another of their famously intense kisses.

The poor priest stopped and stared a little clueless as to what to do next. Selphie, who was standing up front in one of the many attendants places coughed discreetly. "um… Squall…. Seifer….. He's not to that part yet…. Squall… Seifer….. Hello?"

Eventually they did get around to the part with the rings and the vows, and even then they still jumped the gun on the kiss. The priest just threw his eyes to the heavens in frustration and mumbled the closing statements as fast as he possibly could. In the applause that irrupted around them as the made their was down the isle Squall only heard one, soft spoken voice, and it was all he would ever need to remember. "I love you too Squall, with all my heart."

****

~~~

Squall ran his gaze over the ballroom of Balam where they'd decided to have the reception, searching for Seifer. They'd had a lovely time all evening, but at some point the girls had dragged Seifer away for a few dances and he hadn't seen him since. 

Suddenly he was grabbed and half dragged half shoved out onto a nearby balcony by someone in a tux. Squall blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the pale moonlight before he recognized who had removed him from the ballroom. He smirked at the taller man who was obviously frightened half out of his wits, leaning against the French doors, back to Squall, panting heavily.

"Something troubles you Seifer?" Squall said with a smirk.

Seifer turned to face him at last shaking and pale, "Quistis…. Whip… Damn I though she was supposed to be the **_calm_** one."

Squall arched an eyebrow and glanced over Seifer's shoulder into the ballroom. "Apparently not when she'd drunk."

Seifer scoffed at the brunet at last regaining some of his composure. "Easy for you to say Almasy. She like you!"

Squall had to smirk at Seifer's still shaken form as he sat down on one of the couches stretched out on the balcony. Perfect.

Seifer never saw it coming. One minute he was sitting comfortable on the balcony's couch, and the next Squall had quite sufficiently pinned him to the length of it. "Squall…" Seifer started in surprise to see Squall looming over his head.

"You forgot, Leonhart, I still owe you some revenge for pinning me to that wall." Squall murmured before dipping his head down for another ravenous kiss.


	7. The Anniversary

This is a pure fluffy chap. By request. ^_^ Enjoy Lady Ava!

**__**

Epilogue

The Anniversary

Squall was strolling down isle five in the local weapons shop looking for a new sharpening kit for his gunbalde. Due to frequent duels and missions as of late the blade needed constant care. While browsing the gigantic selection he was humming the oh-so-familiar chocobo theme song to himself, seemingly oblivious to everything else around him… that is until he was spotted by the terrible twosome. That's right. You guessed it. Selphie and Zell.

"There he is!" Selphie screeched at an insanely high pitch while pointing and running over to Squall, Zell in toe.

"Yo man! We've been looking al over for ya! Seifer's been ringing your cell off the hook all day but he never got through! Did ya leave it somewhere or something?"

Squall eyed Zell for a minute before adopting a very annoyed scowling look and reaching to his hip, just under his leather jacket. He removed the madly ringing plastic box and glared at it for a moment while it continued it's happy little chocobo theme. With a small sigh of annoyance, more at himself than anyone else he answered the phone.

People at the end of the isle could hear Seifer's long draw out rant directed at Squall and even Zell and Selphie looked scared. Squall seemed un-phased if not just a little guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't hear it!…..I do to answer it!…. What?: Fine…. Whatever." Squall pushed a few buttons to reveal is voicemail list intending to prove Seifer wrong and was meet with 200 waiting messages.

"I swear you got that thing for the ring tones more than anything else!" Seifer's angry ranting voice.

Squall just rolled his eyes annoyed that his husband always **_had_** to be right, and more so at the fact that he usually was. "Anyway, what did you call for…. Oh! Right!" Squall said checking his watch. "Yeah… fifteen minutes…. Right…. I'll be there."

****

~~~

Fourteen and thirty seconds later the express train was zooming through Balam station. It was express ass the was to Galbadia, and thus had no intention of stopping. This, however, didn't stop the sleek brunet hanging out the side door, waiting for the exact right moment. The instant the train entered the station he leapt gracefully from intending to land in the crouched tiger position somewhere in the center of the platform. And he would have done it too, if that overly arrogant blond hadn't popped out in front of him out of nowhere. Squall was so surprised that he lost all his equilibrium, which had been exactly Seifer's plan. With as much grace as Squall had showed leaping from the train Seifer caught him in his arms, forced to twirl around once or twice so the momentum didn't send them both to the floor.

Once Squall had a firm grip on Seifer's shoulders and had righted himself he glared at the larger man. "You planned that."

"Hey, how are you going to survive battle if you're not ready for surprise attacks?"

Squall glared at him even more. "I wasn't planning on going into battle. I was _planning_ on meeting my husband at the train station so we wouldn't be late for our reservations at he Winhill hotel." Squall didn't get to scowl for long though. The minute he felt the impact of Seifer's lips on his he melted into the embrace. He hated when Seifer used a kiss to try to stop his I'm-going-to-kill-you glares because… it always worked. It wasn't until after a string of, "aw's" from various passer bys that Squall finally pulled back red enough to put the cherry to shame.

"Wouldn't want to be late for our first anniversary vacation now would we?" Seifer smirked Arrogantly as he set Squall down. "Now come on Almasy you're holding up traffic." He said tugging Squall after him to their train.

"Whatever." Squall answered fighting back a smile.

****

~~~

The sun crept softly over the nearby mountain across the valley and into the Winhill Hotels bridal suite giving the room a soft glow. A small morning breeze ruffled the curtains that hung from the huge terrace French doors. Seifer shifted impatiently in an armchair beside the bed. He'd been awake for almost an hour, already changed and ready to go. He been fighting to be polite as let Squall sleep (considering the hour that they'd finally drifted off he could really use it) but he had something really special planned and he just couldn't wait another minute to find out what he'd say.

Without so much a creaking a floorboard he crept over to the bed and settled down beside Squall, running his fingers through his gorgeous hair. Squall unconsciously leaned up into the tender caress. "Wake up Almasy." he whispered (Just to clear something up I decided that when Squall and Seifer got married they'd switch last names. Just a new twist on an old tradition)

Squall snuggled deeper into the very fluffy bedding and mumbled, "No." softly. 

Seifer just smirked. "I know what will get you up." Squall began to open his eyes to glare and ask Seifer exactly what he meant by that when he felt the familiar rush of Seifer's arms around him and their lips pushed together. Squall was losing himself in the moment when Seifer began to pull away. Unwilling to break the kiss Squall was forced to sit up and then crawl out of bed, lips locked the entire time. Unfortunately, because both their eyes were closed neither of them saw the bit of blanket hanging over the edge just near their feet.

****

*THUD*

As you probably already guessed they lost their footing while trying to walk away from the bed and fell right back on top of it. Squall under Seifer. "Well this isn't exactly progress." Seifer chuckled at his thwarted attempts to get Squall away from the bed. Squall just laughed and tugged on Seifer's collar, bring him down for another kiss. Seifer happily complied, running his fingers through Squall's hair for a few minutes before pulling away and too his feet, making sure to take Squall with him. "I have something to tell you." He said softly.

Squall, glaring playfully only a little nodded and submitted to being tugged into the living room where Seifer had room service waiting. Squall sat down next to him and opened his mouth to ask Seifer what he wanted to say when Seifer abruptly turned to face him and shoved a small plate into his hands, grinning madly. "Enjoy."

Squall looked down at the plate, a little confused, until he noticed that their was an envelope in it. Glancing at Seifer suspiciously Squall proceeded to open the letter and read his contents, looking rather bored until… "WHAT?! They came already?!" He cried excitedly.

Seifer nodded enthusiastically sliding closer to Squall, slipping an arm around him, as the both looked at the papers. "Yup, they even sent a picture," he added turning the page and coming face to face with an exceptionally tall brown haired, stormy blue eyed, arrogantly smirking little girl. She was no more than a year old or so, but already her personality was making itself evident. According to the paperwork she could even speak in simple sentences, exceptional task for a one year old.

"Where have I seen that smirk before." Squall mused gently elbowing Seifer.

Seifer just chuckled and continued staring at the 4x5 photo. "Matron says that she's never had an orphan he reminded her more of the old gang."

Squall beamed at the picture. No doubt about it… she was perfect. Like the rest of them next to nothing was known about her past. Matron simple stumbled across her on day in the rain, nearly frozen, and now…

"So all we have to do is sign these papers and she's ours?" Squall mused already working the pen, not waiting for a response.

Seifer chuckled at Squalls eager tone. "Yup I already signed. They came just before we left, but I wanted to surprise you." 

Squall took one more good long look at the picture and then looked at Seifer a little teary eyed. "When can we pick her up?"

"Right after we get back if you want." Seifer said brushing some stray hair from Squalls eyes.

Squall grinned. "She's going to pick up your arrogance, it's written all over her face."

Seifer glared mockingly at Squall, "You're brooding will balance her out." Seifer said taking another playful punch to the arm.

Things were silent for a moment before Squall gently touched Seifer's arm and said, "I love you so much. Thank you for helping me do this." 

"No prob. There isn't anyone else I'd rather do it with." He said snaking his arms around Squalls boxer clad form and pulling him close for another kiss. Warm and gentle. Two people who had endured such pain were finally getting the peace they deserved. A real family. As Seifer crushed Squall down onto the couch, lips locked the whole time, the singed adoption papers slid to the floor, their owners a little ….to distracted to pick them up…for the moment anyway. ^_^


End file.
